


Hero of Darkness

by SmartZelda



Series: Kingdom Hearts Series From Character POVs [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Fluff, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Riku In Love (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai, Some Onesided Soriku, Soriku - Freeform, light - Freeform, necklace theory (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts series from Riku's point of view.





	Hero of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, though I am responsible for dialogue or scenes not originally in it that are in this fanfiction. Remember that all added scenes, dialogue, etc are not canon and have to do with how I interpret the story. The way I interpret it will not always be the same as the way everyone else does.

"Hey, slow down!"

The silver-haired boy runs ahead of the brunet boy.

"Would you just wait for me?" the brunet yells.

"Giving up already? Come on, Sora."

"That's enough, I can't run anymore!"

The silver-haired boy runs over to a sideways tree that bears yellow star-shaped fruit, called paopu fruit, and runs up the trunk to where he can sit down.

Sora, the brunet, does the same, sitting beside his best friend, and they both look out at the ocean, legs dangling off the tree.

_Is this all the world really is? There's gotta be something beyond the great sea. More than just this island and the main one._

"Riku! You're so fast!" Sora exclaims, panting. "Why don't you wait up?"

"Because it's a race, Sora."

"Yeah...but if you go too fast you'll...leave me behind..."

"Don't worry about it, Sora. I know one day you'll be able to go just as fast as me. Then we can have a real race!"

"Yeah..." Sora smiles. "You won't ever leave me behind? Even if you get super strong?"

"Nah. I'll always be there with-"

Sora looks to the right towards Riku, but notices someone past him. "Oh! Ahoy! We're over here!" he interrupts as he stands up on the tree and waves his right hand to get that person's attention. Then, he playfully hits the silver-haired boy's back to get his attention. "Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain!" the boy says enthusiastically, his earlier tiredness gone as he runs off the tree while Riku watches.

_Awww, Sora. You get distracted so easily..._

Riku hops off the tree, runs to the edge of the bridge, then starts walking across it.

"C'mon! You call that running?" Sora yells back, running ahead.

Riku just continues to walk.

_No matter what happens...I'll never leave Sora behind. _

As he walks on the beach sand, he notices something out of the corner of his eye. He stops walking, then turns his head in the direction of the sea where a man stands at the shore. "Hmm?"

_Who's...that?_

Riku turns the rest of his body towards the man. "Hey. Did you come from the outside world?"

"Huh? Why would you say that?" the man answers.

"Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island."

"Smart kid. So how about you? What are you doing out here?"

Riku turns his head to the right in the direction of the dock Sora stands on. "Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play, but...they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not until we get older." He swings his right foot back and forth before letting it rest back on the sand.

"Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place."

Riku walks forward across the sand to the shore, the man far to his left. "I heard once there was a kid who left for good." He soon turns his head to the left and hears the man gasp.

_Why...gasp?_

"So how did you get here, anyway?"

The man looks down, then brings his head back up to look at Riku before he answers, "Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?"

Riku turns back to the sea. "Yeah. I wanna be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world. I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere...the strength that I need."

"Strength for what?"

Riku turns to face the man, smiling. "To protect the things that matter. You know, like my friends."

_Like Sora._

The man nods. "Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one." He walks forward to stand in front of the boy, then holds his right arm out, closing his eyes, and a huge blade materializes in his hand. He opens his eyes, kneels down, and holds the blade out to Riku, the blade in both of his hands.

_Woah...what's that?_

"In your hand, take this key." The man holds the handle of the blade out to Riku. "So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking...it's wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

_The ones I love..._

Riku reaches out slowly with his right hand and grasps the handle of the blade.

Both Riku and the mysterious man stare down at the blade until a yell startles them, and they both look up.

"Riku!"

Riku lets go of the blade and turns around to where Sora stands on the dock.

"C'mon, hurry it up!" Sora yells, waving his right arm to get Riku's attention.

Riku can't help but smile big. He holds his left arm up to wave back, before he hears the man behind him speak.

"You've gotta keep this a secret, okay?"

Riku looks back, his smile fading and his arm dropping.

"Otherwise, all the magic will wear off."

_I don't believe in magic...but that sword sure seemed it. I don't want that to go away._

Riku nods, and the man ruffles the hair on the top of his head. They both give a short giggle.

Soon, though, Riku gives a short 'bye!' to the man, and sprints towards the dock, Sora meeting him halfway.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sora asks.

"Aw, you know." Riku turns away from Sora, his back to the sea, and holds both hands behind his head as well as moves his left foot behind his right.

"Know what? Why won't you tell me?" Sora stomps his right foot in frustration. "Who was that guy? Somebody you know?"

Riku let's his arms drop back to his side and begins walking to the dock. "Maybe."

"Aw, there you go again!" Just tell me."

Riku hears Sora's footsteps as Sora begins to follow behind him and turns around, walking backwards. "I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret." He walks up the stairs facing forward, then stops and turns around as Sora catches up.

"Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!"

"Nice try!" He bends down to stick his face in front of Sora's, then runs to the end of the dock.

_If it means we can leave...I can't risk telling anyone._

"Aww. Riku!" Sora yells, frustrated, from behind.

Riku looks around. "When's your dad gonna get here, Sora?"

_I thought he'd be here..._

At the mention of his dad, Sora remembers something. "Oh, yeah, Riku!"

"Hmm?" Riku turns around to face Sora.

"My dad said we could play a little longer! Isn't that great?"

"Sure is," Riku nods, smiling.

"And, Riku."

"Yeah?"

"He's on the other side of the island. He wants to talk to you."

_I wonder what he wants to talk to me about..._

"Oh, okay. Well...bye, Sora. See ya." Riku waves, walking away from Sora, across the dock.

"See ya, Riku!"

It takes a little while for Riku to get to the other side of the island, but he when he gets there, he spots Sora's dad.

"Heya, Riku! Did you and Sora have fun today?"

Riku sprints up and stops in front of Sora's dad. "Yeah," he answers seriously.

"That's great," Sora's dad smiles.

"Now, Riku...there's something I need to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"I know I don't need to ask you to watch over and protect Sora because you already do that. You have been since the two of you became friends."

_Yeah...I'll always do that._

Riku smiles.

"But...just watch yourself too, okay? I didn't think I would need to tell _you_ this, but watch out for strangers."

_Oh...so he saw me talking to that guy._

Riku's smile fades.

"Maybe that man was fine, but you need to watch out. Not every stranger is going to be nice to you, okay?"

"I understand Mr. Sora's dad."

"Good." Sora's dad smiles, then ruffles Riku's hair. "Now, go have some more fun! Bye!"

"Bye, Mr. Sora's dad." Riku waves back at him as Riku walks away.

~

"Hey, wait up!"

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!" Riku stays ahead of Sora as they run under the bridge and almost to the start of the ramp that leads up to the bridge that leads to the paopu tree. Riku holds his right fist up high in victory. Then, after he lets it drop, he turns to face a Sora who's bent over, resting his hands on his knees and panting. Riku waits till Sora regains his energy, and can't help but smile big again as Sora walks up to him.

"One more time! You just got lucky."

"Mmm?" Riku looks up at the bridge, spotting someone.

"Huh?" Sora turns his head up at the bridge as well and faces his body towards it.

Riku watches as a mysterious woman walks across the bridge, stops to look at them, then jumps down in front of Sora.

Sora grunts as he jumps back, and Riku looks over at him.

Riku watches as Sora runs his left hand through the hair on the back of his head sheepishly and giggles, causing the woman before them to smile and give a little giggle.

_It's okay, Sora._

Riku smiles again as he watches Sora.

_Like the other guy...I don't think she means us any harm._

Riku turns back to look at the woman, who is now on her knees before him and Sora, his smile fading.

The woman giggles, and the two boys turn to look at each other for a second (Sora in confusion and Riku with a big smile) before turning back to face the woman.

"One of you might be special enough."

_Special enough?_

"Hey, do you two mind telling me your names?"

Sora immediately speaks up, raising his right hand, "I'm Sora!"

"And you?" The woman turns her head to look at Riku.

"Riku."

The two boys turn to each other in confusion again. "Hmm..."

"Sora."

The boys turn back to look at the woman.

"Do you like Riku?"

Riku turns to look at Sora as Sora answers.

"Of course, I like him, he's my best friend!"

_My best friend..._

"Good. So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost...or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone...you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe."

The two boys turn to face each other.

_Sora...keep me safe?_

"That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"

The boys turn back to look at the woman again, and the woman reaches both hands out to ruffle the hair on their heads, causing them both to giggle. The woman keeps her hands on their heads for a second, looking at each of them, before she stands up, retracting her hands.

"Bye, lady!" Sora smiles, and he walks away.

Riku nods to her, then goes to catch up to Sora, the both of them walking side by side to the dock.

~

Both Sora and Riku are staring up at the night sky, marveling at all the beautiful stars as they lie on the beach of the main island side by side, hands behind their heads, but it's getting really late.

Riku is the first to sit up, his arms dropping to his sides. He looks over at Sora. "Hey, I'm gonna head back," he tells him.

Sora sits up and says back, "Yeah. Me too."

They both stand up and walk away from the shore, towards the houses, with Riku walking a little ahead.

Riku looks over at Sora. "Uh?"

_Why...is he crying?_

"Sora, what's wrong?" he asks in deep concern.

_Are you okay?_

"Huh?"

Riku stops walking and completely faces Sora, and Sora stops and completely faces him a bit afterwards.

Riku points at Sora's face. "You're..."

Sora reaches his right hand up to his right eye as a single tear runs down from it. He makes a surprised sound and looks at his hand. "That's weird." He looks down and holds his right hand over his heart. "It's like something's squeezing me inside."

"Somebody up there must be sad."

Sora raises his head back up and looks at Riku. "Up where?"

Riku turns back towards the shore and looks up at the sky. "They say every world is connected by one great big sky. So maybe there's somebody up there in all those world's who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them."

"Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?"

Riku turns to look at Sora, whose body now faces the shore as well, but whose eyes are locked on Riku. "Hmm..." Riku closes his eyes and crosses his arms in thought.

Eventually, Riku opens his eyes and smiles at Sora, "Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen."

Sora frowns, putting his hands behind his head, "Hmmm...I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes...but I'll try it!"

Riku unfolds his arms and lets the left fall to his side while he places his right hand on his hip. "Okay."

Sora smiles up at the sky, then closes his eyes while Riku watches, his smile growing.

_If anyone can help, you can._

Riku looks up at the sky and waits.

_You can connect to anyone, Sora...just like the sky._

Eventually, Sora takes a deep breath in and out. Hearing it, Riku looks over at him, Sora's eyes now open.

"Well?"

"Ya know...I think it worked," Sora smiles. His puts his hands behind his head and looks up at the sky.

Riku smiles at him, then nods as he looks back up at the sky too, still smiling.

Sora giggles beside Riku, and Riku's smile grows even just a little bigger.

_Sora is as bright as those three stars, brighter _ _than_ _ the rest of the stars._

~

Sora and Riku sit on the paopu tree, looking up at the night sky.

"Sora...we should probably go home soon."

"Yeah, we will. In a minute." Then, Sora points up at the sky. "There! Did you see that? Something flew through the sky! It looked like a star fell."

"Hmm?" Riku begins to stare more intently at the sky, and sure enough, another star flies across, and another, and another, and many more.

"See? What are those?"

Riku laughs, "Those are shooting stars, Sora."

"S-shooting stars?" Sora looks at Riku in confusion.

"Yeah. My mom told me that shooting stars are very rare. She said to make a wish on them if you see them, but...sometimes you can see hundreds of them at once going to the ground."

_It's really pretty._

Sora turns to Riku, scared, "B-but...what if a shooting star hits the islands?"

Riku stands up on the tree and looks down at Sora, smiling, as he raises his wooden play sword towards the sky.

Sora looks up at him.

"If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!"

_I need to protect what matters to me...I promise I'll protect you, Sora._

Sora smiles, then stands up beside him. "Then...I'll help you." He raises his play sword to the sky as well. "If a shooting star comes this way, I'll help you knock them away!"

"Yeah." Riku remembers something, and reaches into his pocket, drawing out a silver chain with a crown charm of the same color on it.

_My mom told me it's a promise for someone I care about a lot...I care for Sora._

Riku presents the necklace he pulled out of his pocket to Sora. "You wanna make it a promise?"

Sora giggles, "Promise!"

Riku clasps the necklace around Sora's neck, and even though it's pretty big on him, Riku can tell it suits him.

Sora smiles his signature smile, the necklace hanging off his neck, and like always, Riku just can't help but smile back.

_What did I do to deserve him as my friend?_

~

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora walks ahead, hands behind his head.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?"

"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

_I doubt it._

"All right," Riku begins. "Suppose there really is a monster...Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"

Both of the boys stop at the mouth of a hidden cave.

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora turns to Riku.

Riku turns his head to look at Sora, but turns back to look into the darkness of the cave after Sora does.

"Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"

Riku leans forward and looks deeper into the cave. "Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." Riku walks first into the cave. "Stay behind me."

Once they finish walking through the windy cave halway and arrive into a more open part of the cave, Riku looks around the empty area. He holds his arms out, looking at the ceiling. "See that? It was just the wind making that noise."

"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" Sora pouts. "Hold on! What's that over there?"

Riku walks forward to the end of the cave and knocks on an area of the cave wall made of a different material than the rest of the wall.

_Feels like...wood._

Riku tries to stick his fingers in the small space between the cave wall and the wood to try to pull it away. "A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." Eventually, he gives up and walks back to Sora, who's facing the cave wall.

"Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Sora complains.

"What do you expect in a boring place like this?"

_It's just some empty cave._

Riku suddenly remembers that day on that beach, the man and his strange blade. "Hey, Sora."

Sora turns to him. "Hm?"

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"

"Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now?"

The two boys start to walk back towards the cave entrance side by side.

"Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!"

Riku lags behind as Sora walks out, not paying attention, and looks back at the door in the wall.

_Woah...when did that huge keyhole get there? It's gotta be...important right?_

He turns the rest of his body towards the door and just stares.


End file.
